


A Special Case

by PunkWithFlowerCrowns



Series: Teen Wolf MxM Smut And Fluff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rimming, Slut Derek, Slut Shaming, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stiles is a prostitute, Swearing, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkWithFlowerCrowns/pseuds/PunkWithFlowerCrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hires a prostitute to take care of his needs. He was planning to fuck him, lick him and make him scream.</p><p>But in the end it's him who ends up being fucked, licked and made scream. </p><p>//</p><p>I'm taking prompts of any male pairing from Teen Wolf with any kink or plot you may think of! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Case

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! I just keep getting these ideas of Teen Wolf pairing so have to write them down. 
> 
> As you can see from the summary, I'm taking prompts of any male pairing from Teen Wolf with any kink or plot you want. (I'm a kinky writer and not ashamed ;)) So, sent me prompts, it would mean a world to me. 
> 
> Love you all~
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

”How much?” Derek asked from the open window. The man, face full of fascinating little moles, honey colored eyes and long slender fingers, leaned in and smirked, ”Depends what you wanna do or 500 for the night.” 

Derek nodded and signaled the lad to get in the car, ”The night it is. Get in.” The man looked at him wearily. Derek frowned, ”What?”

”You aren't gonna kill me, are you?”

”Why would I kill you? It's just sex, I don't go kill people,” Derek said and the guy smiled and opened the car door, getting in. 

”You have anything you don't want to do?” Derek asked and started driving. The guy shrugged, ”Choking and blindfolding. Anything else is fine. Not too fond of watersports either, to be honest. But if you're willing to pay, I won't mind. I'm Stiles, by the way. Who are you?” Derek was watching him as he talked. His lips were so enchanting. He could probably stare at his lips forever, never getting tired of it. 

His name, though. Derek could swear he had heard that name somewhere. 

”Derek. I'm not into watersports, don't worry. Also, green for good, yellow for talking, red for stopping, understood?” Stiles nodded. The rest of the ride was quiet excluding the time when Stiles almost got his hands on his radio. 

”Don't touch it.” 

Stiles whined, ”Whaa? Why not? This music sucks!” 

”I like it. Nobody touches my radio, you're not a special case,” Derek said and Stiles pouted, ”But I want to be a special case. I'll rim you for free?”

”Nobody touches my ass either.”

”You suck.”

”Oh, you just wait.”

~

They arrived at Derek's house and Stiles jumped off the car. To Derek, Stiles was nothing like a prostitutes he had come across earlier, being all jumpy and excited. They went inside and Derek put down his keys. 

”So, nice hou-...” Stiles was cut off by Derek's lips on his. He kissed back roughly while Derek hoisted him up. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and they continued kissing while Derek started to walk them to his room. Or so Stiles thought. 

Derek brought him to a room which was like straight from a porn movie. Everywhere he watched was leather. Leather seats, leather couch, leather handcuffs hanging from the sealing. Everything was leather. 

”Oh, you kinky bastard. We're gonna have so much fun in here,” Stiles mumbled and started ripping Derek's shirt off. After that was done Derek stopped him, ”Do you have diseases?” Stiles shook his head. ”I was tested week ago, nothing. Haven't have sex since then.”

Derek frowned, ”But you're a prostitute.” Stiles smirked, flicking Derek's nipple, making him moan, ”I'm a special case, I don't give it up for just anyone.” He unbuckled Derek's belt, dropping his pants and boxers, revealing already hard 9 inch cock. Stiles whistled, ”Not bad.”

”Fuck, come on, Stiles.” Stiles dropped to his knees licking from the tip of Derek's cock to the base. Derek moaned loudly and Stiles smiled at how easy it was to make Derek moan. He took his cock into his mouth sucking it right in until it hit the back of his throat. 

”Holy shit. Keep going,” Derek whimpered. He actually whimpered. He started thrusting in and out a little and Stiles didn't mind. He moaned around the cock, making Derek thrust a little harder until he pushed Stiles away, ”I'm going to come too fucking soon if you keep doing that.” Derek pulled Stiles in for a rough kiss after noticing how hot it was to see his lips wet with spit and precum. 

”Take your clothes off and go lay on the table,” Derek ordered but Stiles had something other in mind, ”Actually, you go lay down on the table, I want to try something.”

”No.”

”Please, pretty please. I'm sure it's nothing new to you. Come on,” Stiles whined and Derek rolled his eyes getting on the table, on his back. 

Stiles nodded, looking pleased, ”Spread your legs for me.” Derek stared at him doing nothing and Stiles let out a groan, ”Fine, no funny business. I just... I want to suck your balls, okay?” 

Derek still didn't seem convinced but spread his legs and Stiles let a 'whoop!' of victory. He placed himself between Derek's legs and took both of the smooth balls in his mouth, sucking down hard. Derek screamed from pleasure and whimpered when Stiles let go. 

”Like it?”

”Yes, please, Stiles. More.”

”Wow, didn't think you would beg me so soon. Such a dominant,” Stiles smirked and Derek glared at him. He _was_ a dominant, there's no way he would be dominated. Not at the penetration part at least. His thoughts was cut off by Stiles giving a long lick from his crack to his asshole which made him jump and moan. 

”What the hell, Stiles? I told you, nobody touches there!” Derek yelled, Stiles didn't mind him yelling. 

”Already did. Also, pretty sure you liked it,” Stiles winked and did it again. Derek was going to push him away but when Stiles pushed his tongue hard against his hole and slipped in, his thoughts about stopping were gone.

”Stiles! Oh God, more! Fuck, feels so good,” Derek panted, letting out little whimpers when Stiles' tongue reached deeper. 

”Knew you would like it, big guy. Let's get you wet down here for my cock.” 

”I'm not bottoming. I never bottom,” Derek growled and Stiles looked at him seriously, ”You are now, get on your hand and knees.”

Stiles' dominant side did things to Derek. His cock was leaking against his stomach and he wanted Stiles to order him around. 

”Now!” Derek scrambled to his hands and knees, spreading his legs automatically. Stiles smirked, ”Good boy.” Derek whimpered as he heard a cap of the lube opened. Stiles poured good amount on his finders and circled them around Derek's beautiful hole. 

”So pretty for me. Can't imagine nobody ever touching you here. Such a pretty hole,” Stiles cooed and Derek wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't used to being the bottom but he was willing to try since everything Stiles had done to him so far had felt extremely good. 

”Please,” Derek whined. 

Stiles was chuckling, ”Please, what? You have to tell me what you want or I won't give it to you.” 

”Want your fingers, please, put them in. Stiles,” Derek begged, he really wanted to feel Stiles slender fingers inside his hole. 

”That's not quite right. Try again. Something else, not Stiles,” Stiles said, letting just a finger tip slip inside his hole put pulling it out right away, making Derek whimper from the loss. 

” _Sir_ , please! Need your fingers inside.” 

”That's more like it, how many do you think you can take, baby boy?” Stiles asked, letting the first finger sink in to the knuckle.

Derek moaned lowly, ”Th... Three, Sir. Please.” 

”I think you could take my whole fist, to be honest. Your hole is sucking my finger right in,” Stiles said slowly, mesmerized of Derek's hole fluttering around his finger. Derek moaned loudly and Stiles added another finger, scissoring them and pulling them in and out of Derek's hole with fast pace. 

”Ah, Sir! Harder! Need more.”

”Such a slut for my fist, aren't you? You never have had your hole touched and you're already begging my fist like a whore you are.”

”Yes, your slut, Sir. Please.”

Stiles added third and fourth finger right away, making Derek scream again. He rammed them inside Derek's now wet hole from all the lube he had used. After a while of stretching his anus with four fingers he pulled them away and started eating up Derek's ass to make it more wet, ready for his fist. 

”Sir! Oh my God, please! Feels so good!” Derek moaned and pushed back against Stiles tongue. Stiles bit gently the lose rim making Derek shudder and Stiles was worried for a second the he might come before they even got to the good part. 

”Do I need to put you a cock ring or will you be able to handle this?” Stiles asked and Derek shook his head frantically, ”No, Sir! No cock ring, don't need one, please.”

Stiles looked at Derek's cock which was leaking on the table, looking angry red and ready to come any second now, ”I think I will put it on you anyway. Where is it?”

”Sir, please, I can hold it,” Derek begged, not wanting something to hold back his orgasm.

”I'm not asking again, where is it, Derek?” Stiles snapped and Derek let out a pitiful whimper, ”In the closet, bottom drawer.”

Stiles went to get it, coming back with something else in his hands as well, ”Look what I found, baby boy. You're gonna love these,” Stiles grinned when he waved nipple clamps in front of Derek's face. His face was flushed with embarrassment and his eyes were dark with lust. 

”Do you want these?” Stiles asked teasingly and was a little surprised when Derek nodded excitedly. Derek knew he had a huge kink about his nipples. He had touched himself of course and one day he had accidentally rubbed his nipples making himself come without even touching his cock. 

Stiles placed the cock ring onto his cock and the nipple clamps over his sensitive nipples, clicking them shut, earning a visible shudder and a loud moan from Derek. 

”Oh, we have a nipple slut over here,” Stiles clapped his hands moving back behind Derek. He pushed his four fingers right inside him, Derek's hole slurping his fingers barely resisting at all. Stiles moaned from the sight, starting to move his fingers, hitting Derek's prostate with every thrust. 

”Ready for the final finger, baby?” Derek nodded and Stiles smirked how Derek, the calm, quiet, grumpy guy had become a whimpering mess because of him. 

Stiles slowly inserted his pinkie besides his other fingers, Derek's rim tightening before relaxing and letting all of his fingers in. Stiles gave a few thrust, making Derek thrust back against his fingers, slowly feeding him his whole fist. 

”Holy shit, that's so hot,” Stiles just stared at how Derek's hole was swallowing his wrist up. ”Fucking perfect.” 

”More, Sir, please! I need more, I'll be good for you,” Derek begged so prettily that Stiles couldn't help but give him what he wanted. He started to thrust his fist in and out of Derek's hole, the lube making delicious squirting noises every time he pushed and pulled out. 

”I could just keep my fist here forever,” Stiles muttered, fascinated how Derek's hole sucked his wrist into that tight, wet heat, ”Or I could buy you a fist plug, so you could keep my cum in when you're working. Every time you'd sit, the plug would push deeper against your prostate, making you come to your own pants untouched.” Derek moaned rocking against his fist. He clearly liked the idea. 

”Such a little slut for me. Perfect slut.”

”Please, need you inside me. Want your cum, Sir,” Derek whined rocking so hard against him that his hand slipped even deeper, making them both moan simultaneously. 

Stiles pulled out his fist carefully, watching how Derek's hole tried to close around nothing. His hole was gaping and Stiles couldn't wait to fuck it. 

”Go stand under those handcuffs,” Stiles ordered and Derek scrambled up, basically running toward the cuffs that were hanging from the sealing. He needed something inside him. 

Stiles cuffed him and came standing behind him. Until now Stiles had had all of his clothes on so he slowly took off his shirt and pants, torturing Derek. Finally what felt like ages to Derek, Stiles pulled off his boxers slamming his cock right inside Derek's gaping hole, immediately starting to thrust with fast pace, holding Derek's hips in a bruising grip. 

”Ah, Sir! So good, feels so good. Faster, please!” Derek moaned and Stiles complied, starting to slam his cock in him hard and deep, feeling the familiar warmth starting to spread across his stomach. 

”Fuck, you're amazing, baby boy. Can't get enough of this, gonna eat you out in the morning when you'll be still full of my cum,” Stiles moaned rocking into Derek. He quickly took off the cock ring from Derek, starting to thrust against his prostate with every push. 

It wasn't long when Derek's hole tightened around his cock a little bit, signaling his orgasm and Stiles took Derek's cock in tight grip bumping it roughly, making Derek come harder than he ever has in his life. 

Right behind him Stiles experienced orgasm that took his sight for a second, feeding his load into Derek's hungry hole. 

”Holy shit,” Stiles panted, he walked to the closet taking the biggest plug, walking back to Derek and slipping it right in without any resistance. 

”That was amazing, if I knew it could be that amazing, I would've done it a long time ago,” Derek mumbled as Stiles freed him from the cuffs. They laid down on the couch and Stiles chuckled, ”Special case. Count on me to make it amazing,” he winked and Derek rolled his eyes, exhausted. 

”Fine, special case, you're allowed to touch my radio and ass,” Derek said and Stiles glowed with happiness.

”You gonna stay here?” Derek asked after a while of quietness and Stiles nodded, smirking evilly, ”I said I was gonna eat your ass in the morning. Though, I need to get to the class at 11.” Stiles smiled but his smile fell off his face when he realized his mistake. 

”What?”

”What? I didn't say anything. Did you?” Stiles blabbered and Derek gave him a sullen look.

”How old are you exactly?”

”Would you believe if I said 25?”

”No.”

”Then I'm 17.” Stiles decided to tell the truth. It couldn't get any worse than this. Derek groaned wiping his face in frustration. 

”17? Holy _shit_ , I remember you! You're the sheriff's kid,” Derek whined, making Stiles dick twitch. ”I just let an underage kid fuck me. Your dad is gonna kill me,” Derek panicked and Stiles chuckled, "You also let me fist you, seemed to like it too.” 

”This isn't funny, Stiles.”

”I think it is, I mean did you think that I was going to tell my dad? He doesn't know anything about my little business,” Stiles explained but it didn't seem to make Derek in a better mood. 

”I can also leave, it's not big deal,” Stiles started to stood up but Derek took his hand, ”You can stay, it's fine.” Stiles grinned and laid next to him. Derek was starting to fell asleep when he heard Stiles whisper, ”I think I like you, Derek.”

”Shut up and go to sleep.”

”You like me too,” Stiles giggled. 

”Yeah, whatever.”


End file.
